


十指连心

by thememoryiscruel



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememoryiscruel/pseuds/thememoryiscruel
Summary: 一个三观不咋行的黑道爱情故事
Relationships: 南嘉, 琛嘉 - Relationship





	1. 正文：十指连心

1.

  
周南穿着纯黑的西装外套，垫肩很大，夸张的耸在肩膀上，一只袖子挽到胳膊肘，另一只耷拉着遮住手指尖。阔腿裤也黑，尖头皮鞋也黑，光天化日之下他像冒着杀气的黑色凶灵滑过人群.  
他一拐弯走进路边人声鼎沸的茶餐厅，熟门熟路的穿过一溜溜拥挤的桌子朝深处走。

焉嘉坐在卡座里等他，旁边就是写着“四人座位，繁忙时段，请坐在一侧”的标语牌。他穿着黑色高领毛衣，独坐在座位中央拿开水烫茶餐厅油乎乎的筷子，示意周南在对面坐。  
“怎么把家伙带出来。”他撩起眼皮看周南的袖子：“放好再吃饭。”  
他把烫过的一套餐具推过来，抬起手招呼人过来点单。枪放好，他又说了一次，三白眼好不客气，瞪周南一眼。

焉嘉这人姿态一等一的正经，但长得很不正经。瞪人的时候斜着脑袋，乌莹莹眼珠子压不住留白，初看的时候觉得这人满身都是明快的英俊，有了别的心思之后就会觉得不对：总有一股花朵糜烂之前的甜香味冒出来。

周南看了他好一会，这才慢慢伸手把袖子里藏的枪松在桌子上。现在的枪都又小又轻，跟玩具似的，跌在桌子上咔嗒一声响。  
他看着焉嘉帮他把枪塞进身边硕大的袋子里。

焉嘉这个人有意思的很，十几只新型号的消音手枪他拎着个LV包就大摇大摆的去提货，理直气壮到不知道低调两个字怎么写。这个包上次用是去兽医院接姚琛家的hakuna回家，拉链开一条缝，露着个貂脑袋招摇过市。

但他这人办事其实很牢靠，又好用，又好看。  
周南刚见焉嘉的时候就觉得挺喜欢。

他从小就刀山火海里过，身边人换了又换，是家常便饭：没有一个能得了善终。  
于是剩下的几个全是他的手指甲：被人拔了也不会死，但值得一痛。

结果今天上午就有人来撬指甲，厚厚一个信封朝面前一甩：焉嘉和人暗通款曲，铁证如山，顺藤摸瓜摸下去隐隐约约是警方的人。

这点隐约就很灵性，递消息的人故意选了个人多的场合，摆出一副清君侧的架势，一群人一唱一和。干这一行的刀尖上讨生活最忌讳有人做二五仔，文死谏武死战，宁可错杀不可放过，一时间沸反盈天，都逼着周南处置人。

夜视镜头拍出来的照片都是黑白的，映着不同场景，纸钱一般散了一桌子。周南面色如常，望着一群人幽幽地笑：不过就是个玩意，值得你们这样大费周章。  
焉嘉当年只是个小马仔，本应该一步一步往上爬，是周南一眼看上，才变了凤凰。这点掌故大家都知道，背地里八卦了七八十遍。

周南笑几声，就把笑收了。他身量不高，积威却重。白生生一张小脸不笑的时候眼角冷伶伶提着，颇有些杀气。于是所有人心知肚明：这个人周南多半还是要保的。

结果一目了然就很没意思，下属虽然不敢多嘴，但内心还是不服：骂起人来都要骂焉嘉是个靠睡上位的玩意儿，但若真的没有本事没有实权，真的金丝雀又哪值得这样大费周章的要拉下水。

“这样我们下面的兄弟可不服。”有人趁乱开腔。  
不服什么，周南问，不服好，不服到我床上来了。他嗓音沉沉，语气却轻巧，一时间房间里呼吸声都停了，掉根针也能震天响。

“好了，没别的事的话吃饭去了。”周南表够了态，拍拍膝盖站起来。他轻轻拨了拨头发，就有人帮他拿过外套来披上：“诸位一个个忠心耿耿，中午龙景轩好好吃一顿，小翟安排一下，算我请大家。”  
他从抽屉里提出一把银色的小枪挑在指尖，甩了甩袖子就朝外走，若无其事，仿佛刚才听的所有东西都不值一提。

有人突然在后面喊他。  
"大哥！"  
周南回头，一缕黑发不听话，跌下来垂在额头上。  
他看向身后乌压压人群心如明镜：这些都是他的手下，有的忠心耿耿，有的心怀鬼胎。

但现在他最亲近的人里就有一只鬼，他马上要去见他。

他还没想好要怎么处置焉嘉，没有试过，这是人生的一堂新课。但很多东西到了时候，该会的自然就会了。

然而在那之前，天塌下来也要先吃饭。  
“你上周晚上干嘛去了？姚琛说没让他送。”周南一边吃一边问。  
“约了个高中同学吃饭。”焉嘉说，他低着头切一块西多士，淋了一点点糖浆，吃得腮帮子鼓起来。  
“哪个同学，怎么没听你提过。”  
“你怎么会认识我同学。”焉嘉莫名其妙：“叫何洛洛，高中和我一个班。”  
“上周见过？”  
“嗯。好久没见了，怎么了？”  
“随便问问嘛。”周南说。他低着头等了一会，想听听看焉嘉有没有别的话想讲。

结果是白等。  
“你要不要吃西多士。”焉嘉问，他声音很低沉，语气柔和的时候问得人耳朵都酥。

周南望过去。南国的夏天很热，焉嘉鼻尖上挂了一点汗，亮闪闪的。他像周南从海滩边捡回来的一片贝母，说不上光彩夺目，但看着就能想到好事：阳光，长假，波光粼粼的海。

周南没有回他，甜滋滋的一片照样落在他碟子里，土司裹了蛋液炸成灿烂的黄，是太阳碎片的颜色。  
他盯着盘子里的西多士，叉起来塞进嘴里——太阳碎片浸了枫糖，甜得发苦。  
但这味道是他喜欢的，苦好像也要咽下去。

周南漫不经心的嚼了半晌。

分我一块西多士，换我饶你一条命。  
焉栩嘉，是不是太便宜了？他在甜蜜的苦里思考着。

  
2.

姚琛抓了一张餐巾——只有在周南家里吃饭才会这么讲究，吃个早午餐也要铺这样雪白的餐巾。他捂住嘴把口里的精液吐在餐巾里。

手上也有。白的，粘的，牵出一条条颤巍巍的线。焉嘉的腿还挂在他身上，膝弯折叠在肩膀。姚琛站起来，那条腿就跌下去，完全没有力气一般，他伸出手抓住，粘乎乎的东西就蹭在焉嘉腿肚子上。

他垂下眼去看。焉嘉躺在皱得不像话的桌布上，丰盛的阳光铺在他身上。穿着的衬衣也皱，只剩下两颗扣子还没散开，露出来的肉全是深浅不一的粉。  
他心口很急促的起伏，侧着脸不看姚琛，头转向另一边——周南不在的那一边。

姚琛伸出手又摸了一把他腿间。刚射完的时候脆弱得不得了，焉嘉挣了一下。他的呼吸全乱了套，吐气的时候雾聚拢在他脸旁搁着的烛台上，遮盖了那上面倒映着的眼睛。  
姚琛就着手上的一点黏探了一根手指进去，不太顺利，焉嘉闭紧眼睛，手捏成拳——最后一只碟子从桌子上掉下去碎了。

这当然不是这间屋子里惟一碎掉的东西。

“疼吗嘉嘉。”他问。  
焉嘉偏过头看他，眼神有些散，眼眶全是红的，和平时英俊的样子不一样，流露出孩子气，因此显得楚楚。

他在姚琛眼里一直是隔壁邻居家的弟弟，是周南养的猫，是快乐的，是可爱的，远的——不是拿来睡的。

“还好。”焉嘉说，他细细碎碎的吸气，喉头一滚一滚的，像哽咽。姚琛伸手去摸了摸他的眼眶，绷得紧紧的干。  
“琛哥，可能要你亲一亲我。”焉嘉说，声音很沉，很平静。琛哥，把盐递给我一下，大概是这样的语气。他说你亲一亲我。

“好。”姚琛说，伸出手去摸焉嘉的头发。顺着摸下来，额角，鬓边，圆嘟嘟的耳垂，手指划过下颚线，轻轻捧住。另一只手也没停，用指弓去蹭柔软的内壁。他俯下身去啄了一口焉嘉软乎乎的嘴唇，把他半抱起来，焉嘉温顺的揽住他的脖子。

他转过脸去看周南，看他静默无声的坐在一旁，抬着一只手玩自己的手指，眼神也有一点空。  
姚琛心里有气：这算什么事。  
佛也有火。

“去给我拿个套子来。”姚琛说。  
周南愣了一下。  
“什么？”他问。  
“给我递个套子。”姚琛重复：“润滑剂有吗，别告诉我你没有。”  
这话里藏着一点严厉，和一点警示，小琛哥这人很少这样说话。  
周南瞪大眼看他，姚琛瞪回去：“干嘛，快点。”

周南站起来朝楼上走——卧室在楼上。姚琛看着他走上去的背影。

他认识周南好久好久，周南这个人人小心大，会哭，会怒，但似乎从来不会伤心——至少看上去不会。  
为什么会变成这样？  
从周南是周南开始姚琛就知道他的每一件事，他很了解他，也很明白他。  
但现在的周南，有时候连他也想不明白了。

不过周南也不是一开始就是周南的。  
他祖上是香港的特权阶层，每天逗鸟看花就能快活一世。到他这一辈飘摇了起来。

第一次开枪是十六岁的一个夏天，天干物燥，他就闹着想喝马蹄饮，一路跟着王妈到家里大门口等送点心的人来。那天换了个面生的小伙子送货，王妈还调侃说，天热，侬老板偷懒嘛？  
小伙子不动声色垂着头掏便当盒，在布袋里摸了半天，最后掏出来一只乌幽幽的枪管子。

王妈死的时候笑还僵在脸上。

十分钟后护卫队和保镖涌上来的时候，行凶的人已经倒在门口，眉心中嵌了一个血洞。他们慌慌张张的去寻小少爷，周南已经坐在沙发上喝糖水。

电视上重播着闹哄哄的港岛大选，他的小手抓着遥控器摁了摁，把音量调低，问，“怎么了？”  
小少爷好端端的一个人坐在那，谁也没空去质疑，他怎么会有枪，他什么时候会的用枪。

他慢慢长成了独当一面的首领，好像天生该如此。只有当初跟在身边照顾他的一些老人会疑惑，那个在花园里扑蝴蝶的孩子哪里去了。那些老人后来也都不在了。

“真正有用的事情，都是无意中学来的。”吃完饭周南站在熙熙攘攘的街上说。茶餐厅门口人来人往，他们也不避，有时也遭受一些莫名的眼光。  
“比如？”焉嘉问。他站在下风口，周南抽烟的时候总避着他点。  
周南吐出一线烟气，说，“比如吃辣，又比如，系鞋带。是不是没人教你自己也就会了。”

焉嘉愣愣地思考了会儿，真的被哄住了似的。周南看了就笑，把烟在边上的花坛里摁灭，拉着他上车，“有没有道理？”  
“有的。”焉嘉点点头。他扒着车窗吹风，很惬意地贴着周南坐在一起。太阳将将落山，他的脸上也落粉堆金，明媚得惊人。

焉嘉偏过来倒在他肩上，“可我问的是，你什么时候学的枪。”  
周南看了会儿，摸了把他的脸蛋，又坐正说，“该会的时候，自然就会了。”  
他的话里藏点话。  
现在也是。

上周回来周南就有点不对劲。到底哪里不对劲，他们都说不上来。和他最亲近的副手姚琛也朝焉嘉打探说，嘉嘉，南南最近是不是不顺心？

焉嘉想了想，说，没有。又说，震南最近好像很忙。

姚琛点点头，心里捋捋思路，最近外边局势很乱，几桩买卖都不太平，风言风语也多，周南最该在家休养生息，没有瞎忙活的道理。但焉嘉又是他最重视的，连焉嘉也见不上他，多半是出了点事。  
姚琛决定不趟这趟浑水。

结果到了周末他们照例一起吃饭，不大的餐桌，坐得亲密，菜式也家常，最宜交心谈事。周南这人知世故而不世故，最会把握人，也最会和人沟通。但那天却突然走了偏锋，人世间的事情总是说乱就乱。

一切的开始就没有征兆，吃到一半的时候焉嘉的筷子掉了一只。周南坐着没动，看见对面的姚琛低头去捡，又递到焉嘉手上。  
他突然就露了点情绪出来，开口说，“姚琛。”  
姚琛刚坐好，不知道他这时候开这个头是什么意思，也不接话，等周南把话铺开。

“你不是一直挺喜欢嘉嘉的吗。”周南看了眼焉嘉，又对着姚琛说，“就给你。好吗。”  
姚琛盘子里的蚝才启开，新鲜地冒着冷气，姚琛都愣了，下意识道，“你说现在？”  
周南回两个字，“现在。”

焉嘉坐在周南的手边，光润的眼睛看着餐具的反光，不知道在想什么。  
没人敢开口，就这样僵了会儿。

“怎么还不动。”周南又说。说完望了望他们。这话说得重。

其实也没什么看的，都太熟悉了，这些人。越是熟悉的人越会伤筋动骨，他也明白。因为下决心只用一瞬，但痛会连绵，他的决心像搬起石头砸自己的脚，不搬就不会痛；但他偏要搬，要砸个血肉模糊才能痛快。

周南突然就锤了下桌子，哐一声，白甜的小脸也阴沉下来。  
姚琛见状一推桌子站起来。

事到如今有些太平是粉饰不住了。他看了眼焉嘉，焉嘉还稳稳地在周南身边坐着，面无表情，像静静的一枝小苍兰，不被风吹动。

姚琛从桌上拉拉焉嘉的手，示意他。解铃还须系铃人，他隐约觉得这事的症结不在他身上。

焉嘉还是垂着眼睛不动。  
周南就转过头看他，“怎么。”

“去啊。”他抬了点下巴指姚琛的方向，“我说话不管用了？”

“别人的陪床的都干这个，你怎么就不行呢嘉哥。”周南慢吞吞说，“你怎么就和别人不一样。”说完他朝焉嘉一伸手掌，那架势姚琛以为他要打上去，差点就要扯了焉嘉到身边来。

焉嘉倒没有躲，圆眼睛一眨也不眨地看着他。  
结果周南只是伸手擦了擦焉嘉嘴角的酱汁，很轻的一抹。

“去吧。”周南说。  
焉嘉听了就扶着桌子站起来，朝姚琛那里走。

餐桌是长方形，周南坐在窄的那边尽头，把宽的天地留出来，很仁慈，也很置身事外。光源在他身后，他背着光，面目藏在黑暗里，像那种很优雅的食肉兽，譬如黑豹——美丽，凶狠，在食物链很高的地方俯视着。

焉嘉几步就走到姚琛和餐桌之间。他半坐在桌上，敞开腿，看着姚琛就开始解衣扣。衬衫是普通的浅色，材质珍贵，泛一点蓝，映在焉嘉手指上也是一点蓝影，莹莹的，像很冰冷的吻。  
很快焉嘉的衬衫解到了肚脐，那一大片皮肤因为细白而显得隐秘。焉嘉抬起头看姚琛，“那琛哥想怎么玩。”又偏过头瞥一眼周南的方向，“老板想怎么玩。”

话里有话。他们都变得话里有话。

周南低下头玩指甲，看也没看，说，“随便。”  
焉嘉就倾身凑上来，抓着点姚琛的腰，不说话。  
姚琛也难办，难办的要死，焉嘉看他额角上全是汗。估计是气的，也急。他想。

姚琛心道，妈卖批，早知道今天都不应该来，什么事值得这样闹，就该让他俩关一个笼子里自己闹自己去。  
但开弓没有回头箭的理，他比谁都清楚。

姚琛看了眼焉嘉，把他往桌面上压，亲亲他的下巴说，“就正常来嘛，好不好，嘉嘉。”

焉嘉含糊地挣了一下，姚琛反应过来，不再那么抓着他。周南抬眼皮一瞧，姚琛是手劲大，也没轻重，焉嘉被抓过的小臂上红了一圈，印着密密的指列。

姚琛一路亲下去。  
他把衬衫最后几粒扣子挑开；再往下就偏头亲到胯。焉嘉敏感地抖了抖。他总穿些宽敞的西装裤，也不喜欢系腰带，裤子倒比衣服还容易解开。  
没一会儿焉嘉也开始流汗，松开了椭圆的小口轻轻喘着。

姚琛看他一眼，埋头下去，隔着布料把他的东西含住，敷衍地舔了舔。隔着东西的感觉不好受，但湿热的抚慰还是很容易激起快感。

姚琛的舌面挤上来时，焉嘉没忍住喘高了一口，接着就赶忙咬住自己的手，下巴也仰起来。叫声能掩饰，但滚上滚下的喉结掩不住，那情形任谁看着都觉得好欲情，好性感，像被逼到呜咽的小兽，你忍不住想要再补一枪上去。

渐渐地焉嘉的皮肤都烫手。姚琛也热，他们这样越僵持越尴尬，他就干脆剥光了焉嘉含上去。

这一下搞得焉嘉叫了出来。嗯地一声，尾音摇摇摆摆的。可能真的是爽了，也可能就是不忍了。他的眼睫颤，呼吸也颤，连带绞在姚琛肩膀的大腿也颤。  
焉嘉用手抓着桌布，抓得紧了，盘子就一直朝下掉，砸在地上咣地响一下，狼藉又惊心。

周南就一直坐在边上冷冷的看着，抠两下甲面上黑漆漆的指甲油。伸直了看，指上的达摩克利斯之剑细而锋利，将悬欲悬。  
他抬起头，白色餐桌上，焉嘉整个人被弄得红通通的，没被触碰的地方也和被狠狠摸过弄过一样红。

周南坐在餐桌尽头，翘着二郎腿想，好啊，这叫什么来着，活色生香。

他看得头痛，也硬得发痛。但更多是浑浑噩噩的痛，像被重器敲在背上，从外面看还是完整的好人，其实五脏六腑都碎了。他把手放下：不能再咬，不然要流血。

周南头一次知道了：原来十指连心，少了一片指甲，心也跟着会痛。

3.

周南真的拿了套下来。方方正正的一盒，已经拆过，只剩下一半。  
姚琛冷着脸接过来。他衣冠楚楚，啥也没脱，好像随时可以抽身就走。他伸出手把盒子接过来，周南也冷着脸。  
我是无所谓，姚琛想。他有一种家里两只猫打架的奇妙感觉。

“嘉嘉我进来了。”进去之前他还打招呼。以前他们仨在酒店房间里盯人，早上焉嘉刷牙的时候姚琛要进去拿剃须刀，也就是这么说话的。

做完的时候周南已经不见了，桌子的尽头空空的。姚琛看了一眼，收回目光把地上自己和焉嘉的衣服都捡起来，用过的避孕套扔在地上。捡自己衬衫时他发现半盘子炒蛋倒在上面，啧了一声干脆扔掉，裸着上身套上西装外套。

焉嘉胳膊肘支棱了一下想爬起来，没成功，有点自暴自弃的又倒下去。姚琛只好伸个胳膊过去，没碰人，让他自己扶，另一只手提着衬衫，等焉嘉坐起来了就扔在他膝盖上。  
“不好意思啊，琛哥。”焉嘉讲。他流了许多眼泪，睫毛湿漉漉的，但神色很自然。有些人在床上就是会哭，泪腺除了连着心也还连着别的。

“害，没啥。”姚琛说。他是真的不大尴尬，刀山火海掉脑袋的场面他们三个人都见过了，这算啥啊，不是个事。

“要洗澡吗？”他问。  
焉嘉发了会呆。“我好饿……”他说：“我饭还没吃完。”  
“那也要洗了才能吃。你也要给张姐时间收拾桌子。”姚琛有条不紊的说。他总是很有道理的说一些无厘头的话。

话音刚落地上就嗡嗡响，姚琛看地上，弯腰把自己的手机从半份水果沙拉里捡起来。他用周南的桌布抹完了屏幕，手机还在孜孜不倦地响。  
电话是周南打过来的。姚琛接起来放到耳边。他看了一眼焉嘉，焉嘉也望着他。

周南的声音从听筒里传出来，两个人都听得见。  
“好了吗？”周南说。  
姚琛嗯了一声。  
“送你了。”周南说。他顿了顿：  
“人你今天就带走吧。”  
这话没法听，姚琛把电话挂了。他看了一眼焉嘉。

焉嘉其实挺厉害。平时没心没肺怕黑怕鬼又恐高的小孩子样，脾气来了谁也压不住。  
姚琛见过他审问的样子，那时候周南被人埋伏生死未卜，焉嘉主持大局，用的都是雷霆手段，连医院都没时间去。  
当时他提走杀手的时候下面有人拿枪指着鼻子骂他像女人，骂他不配，焉嘉眼皮子都不眨，翘着嘴角笑：“不ok吗？”  
结果四枪打碎四个关节，谁枪法能好得过他。最后那杀手除了不死和死差不多，而连死都不怕的人，焉嘉硬能从他嘴里撬出东西来。

他这个人倔得很，不和人计较是真的，计较起来也不掺假。  
姚琛想这下真是见了鬼了，两个人倔一块儿去了。

“要不去我那儿住几天？”姚琛问：“新家你也不常去。”  
“我自己有房子。”焉嘉说。他脾气上来了，话里就带着点劲儿，姚琛心想下三白的人脸真的可以很臭。  
他犹豫了一下觉得还是有必要劝劝。  
“南南这个人，有时候会钻牛角尖。可能是有什么误会。”  
“他这是让我照顾好你的意思。”姚琛讲，这是大实话：“最近下面不太平，有些事情他也照应不过来。”

“我知道。”焉嘉说。  
“那我也要吃了饭才走，他没道理不给我吃饭。”他抓了抓头发，咚的一声从桌子上跳下来。

这么大的事情瞒不住人。很快上上下下都知道周南身边换了人，有的人满意有的人不：归根结底只是挪了个位置，从周南身边挪去姚琛那儿，油皮都没破一点，哪有这么便宜的事。  
况且焉嘉手下的那点势力被他们分了个干净，拿不到的时候想他死，拿到了之后，更想他死个干净。

焉嘉倒是无所谓的。  
他在周南手下兢兢业业得很，很有一点凶名在外。到了姚琛这儿几个月倒是懒了起来，整天就是打游戏，这辈子从来没有这么像真的金丝雀——就是打来打去段位也不见升。

他不见周南，周南也不见他，都当没有对方这个人。

周末吃饭变成只有两个人。这下好了，满桌子红艳艳的，一大早就开始吃红油炒手——终于没有人抗议了。  
周南伸着手给自己剥白煮蛋，莹白的蛋白衬着粉红色指甲。他突然问姚琛：“你家里最近怎么样？”  
姚琛看他一眼：我有啥家里，又有啥怎么样。  
“Hakuna最近胃口挺好。”姚琛说。周南看他的眼神就变了变，拿蛋的样子像捏着炸弹。

“你想问就直接问。”  
“我问什么了我，我关心下你。”  
“我好得很，健身有利身体健康南南，你要不也健一下。”  
周南听完把叉子一扔：“饱了。”  
气得。

姚琛才不管他，当耳边风，拿了个白煮蛋也开始剥，补充蛋白质很重要。周南也没离席，就坐在那发呆。

“还是有人想动他。”周南说。  
“哪个他。”姚琛面不改色，咬一口蛋。  
桌子上又静了好一会。

“我给你那再加几个好手。”周南又说：“怕有人要背着我下手。”  
“我那人挺够的，要那么多人干嘛。”姚琛说。焉嘉又不是个幼儿园儿童，还非差周南拨的那几个人才护得住。

周南有很锋利的眉眼，一团和气的时候却也是真的和气，但光凭着和气也不会让全部人都服他。周南是姚琛见过最有力量的人，姚琛和焉嘉都愿意死心塌地跟着他，自然也有他们的道理。  
但他也不怕周南，因为周南也是他见过的心最软，最重情义的人。

“不够。”周南缓缓的说。他看向某个很虚无的方向，也不知道在想什么。

姚琛想起昨天晚上焉嘉突然把一边耳机塞进自己耳朵里的时候，也是这样的眼神。  
“好听吗。”那时候焉嘉突然问他。

南南应该会喜欢。  
这话姚琛没有讲，因为不是所有真话都需要说出来。你是不是想他了，这话他当时也没提。

“你们这是何必呢。”姚琛忍不住。他也不是个油盐不进的人，流言传来传去，早就什么都弄明白。  
“我就话直说了周震南，我觉得嘉嘉没有。”  
姚琛说。  
“我们认识了他这么多年，你和他好了这么久，他怎么会是警察呢。”

他等了很久也没有等到回音。这句话成了一只断了线的风筝，再也没有落下来。

4

日子就这样过。最近什么事都不太顺利，总有些暗潮涌动的迹象，偏偏周南又忙着大事，姚琛总得给他把旁的事情都处理了，于是忙得脚不沾地，连家门口都摸不着。

有一天他终于回家，在玄关里就远远看到焉嘉隔着玻璃门在园子里打电话。他把装备铺在桌子上，默默瘫在椅子上开始想下午要做的事情。  
过了一会听到脚步声靠近，姚琛抬起头想和焉嘉打招呼。

“周震南在哪儿。”焉嘉问。  
他问，单刀直入，每个字都干净利落。  
“你终于问他了啊。”姚琛讲。  
“今天有单大生意，就你之前跟了一半的那个。那些老狐狸都很难缠……”他顿了顿：“我总觉得之前我们自己人乱和他们逃不开关系。所以阿南后来都是亲自在处理。”  
“他现在在哪儿。”焉嘉对这些话不置可否，只是追问。他向来有点懒洋洋的姿态，如今站得笔直俯视姚琛，剑眉星目咄咄逼人，颇有些重剑无锋的凛然味道。  
高大，挺拔，端正，也无畏。

姚琛隐约觉得焉嘉和平时不一样，这种不一样让他品出危险。在夜晚行走的吸血鬼总能精准的捕捉到清晨的第一缕阳光。  
这不是他熟悉的焉嘉，姚琛想，他逐渐收起笑容。

“嘉嘉，你问这个干什么。”姚琛说。他的手虚虚拢在桌面上，是个随时可以抬起来抓枪的姿态。  
“小琛哥。”焉嘉叫他。

姚琛看了他一会，叹了口气。  
“在清水湾，我们的码头，你知道的那个。大部分人都在那附近，老狐狸们也都在，下午两点要出公海。”  
焉嘉皱了皱眉，他伸出手抓住椅背。那种陌生感又回来了，姚琛的手指动了动，焉嘉在他去摸枪之前先开口。

“琛哥，听我说。”他快速的报了一串名字：“你立刻去找能找到的人，不要找我刚才说的那几个，他们都有问题。一定要找可信的人。”  
姚琛脸色变了，没问焉嘉怎么知道，挺直脊背坐正。

“他们给周震南下了套，除了他们……”焉嘉犹豫了下：“还有别的。”  
“码头会很乱很乱，你知道那条私家路吗？”  
“知道。八号路拐过去那条。”  
“要接南南从那里走会比较安全。”焉嘉说：“钱，护照，都准备好，之后警方一定会有一阵行动，即使全身而退也要躲一阵避风头。”

姚琛看着他，那一声南南让他有些心软。  
焉嘉很多时候显得很可靠，但他总是忍不住觉得焉嘉还是小孩。  
“行。”姚琛说：“我们去汇合了一起走，把握大一些。”  
他掏出手机开始拨电话。

两个人一起跑去车库，出门时姚琛匀了一把枪和弹夹给焉嘉。结果他钻进车库就去拉自己车的车门，那么大的个子比猫还灵活，姚琛伸手没抓住，他一下子钻进车里。  
“焉栩嘉！“他气得脑袋发晕。焉嘉猛打方向盘从他跟前窜出去。

“我先去看看。”他按下车窗对姚琛讲。  
“你给我下来。”姚琛拿枪举着轮胎。他已经明白焉嘉和他不是一路人，但那也不能看着焉嘉逞英雄。  
“没人怪你，我不怪，周震南也不怪的！”他几乎是吼的，血管在太阳穴直跳：“你一个人去有什么用，不要冲动，不要犯傻。”

焉嘉在玻璃片后冲着姚琛笑，眼神沉静，毫无阴霾。他突然不再像一只温驯而纯良的名种猫，周南膝盖上的摆设，也不再像一束水晶瓶子里的白玫瑰，纵使眉眼还是漂亮的。

他对着姚琛摇晃手指，做了个victory的手势。  
see ya，姚琛，他说。

如果你喜欢，如果你真的喜欢。  
那所谓的困难和阻碍都拦不住你。

  
4.

焉嘉一直是一个低调的情人。  
很多下属因此觉得大佬的情人可能都应该是这个样：得体，镇定，连那一点点妩媚都似乎高不可攀。  
如果不是偶尔间他和周南的眉来眼去实在是太过暧昧，一般的成员很难联想到小焉总除了公子哥之外，还有一个别的身份。

所以当这样的一个人露出骄横面孔开始仗势欺人的时候，总是最吓人的。因为即使他失了势，谁也不知道他拿出这样一幅刁蛮样子来，会不会又重新成为周南最喜欢的那一道枕头风。  
焉嘉就靠着这点怕长驱直入，透过层层森严的防守把车开到码头的最深处。但他还是在上船的时候被拦住了。

这次交易来的都是大人物，大人物都体面，排场也就富丽堂皇。船还没离港上面已经开起了酒会，从门口已经可以望见地上厚厚的红色绒毯，听见觥筹交错的碰撞声，闻到云鬓衣香的脂粉味。

焉嘉站在用铰链连接的浮码头通道上。他穿着黑色牛仔裤和白色卫衣，对着西装革履的保镖们的时候像个走错场合的高中生。海风把他的头发吹得乱，更显得有点狼狈。  
这些人已经是周南的心腹，之前那些虚张声势的小把戏是吓不倒他们的。焉嘉拨了拨头发。

他潜伏的行动应该已经暴露，上司问他要不要撤出，他不知道为什么没肯。  
向上级汇报的官方原因是周南还没有杀他，也许还有机会再获取信任，而且人生自由并没有受到太大限制，还是可以继续向警方提供情报。

但焉嘉明白周南的信任是可一不可再，唯一不明白的只是自己为什么还舍不得走。

早上的时候是徐宁给他打电话，说得很急，说突然收到另一边线人的情报，另外一方帮派内斗的厉害，有人在游艇上放了炸药准备来个一窝端。这样的大冲突警方也不想看到，已经在组织人手紧急行动，想提前收网。  
“你没跟着去码头吧嘉嘉？你要是在快点从游艇上下来！”  
徐宁很焦急的问。  
“我没在。谢谢你。”焉嘉说：“一宁，你不应该打我这个电话。”  
“任督察叫我打的，嘉嘉，你的任务风险太大了，快撤吧，督察说把你送回深圳躲一阵。”

焉嘉默默的把电话挂了。  
周南就在船上，他的手下里肯定有推波助澜的人，想趁这个机会要他的命。而周南无论是死了还是入狱，对焉嘉接下来的新生活，都是一件好事。  
要走也好简单。姚琛对他毫无怀疑，只要说一句要出去买东西，就一定可以顺利离开。

然后我就站在这里了。  
焉嘉深深的叹了一口气。

他伸出手撩了撩刘海，长长的手指顺着深棕色的发丝捋过去，被阳光照出一丝丝透明的金。灿烂的光线透过缝隙照在他的脸上。  
不完美的一张脸，眼皮有点肿，眼珠子下留太多白，又粗又浓的眉毛太抢眼，不笑的时候嘴角会向下垂。每一处都不够精细，而骨骼的线条对于一个男性来说，又显得过于柔媚了。  
但就是很漂亮，很闪耀，长手长脚的一个高个子，看人的时候眼睛里有光辉，毛绒绒睫毛下压着盈盈的黑与白。他冲这群人笑了一下，又凉又甜，谁看了都心慌。

“你知道吗，小孩。”他说，脸甜，声音却低，故意朝沉里压，压出毛绒绒的质感来，挠得人心都发痒。  
“我和你老大睡觉的时候，你还在旺角洗碗呢。”  
他很慢很慢的眨眼，很慢很慢的笑。

“我现在要见周震南轮得到你说话吗？”他从牛仔裤里摸出一把枪，毫不犹豫地开了一枪。

没装消音器，枪声像白日惊雷，炸在每个人心上。这里的人哪有对枪声不敏感的，齐刷刷打了个哆嗦，一时间悉悉索索，都是掏枪的声响。

围栏边的绳子应声而断，白色救生圈噗通一下掉落海。焉嘉幽幽的摸了摸自己提枪的那只手，目光在人们面上扫过。三白眼好恐怖，三白眼也好美。

他当然知道自己不能以一当百，就是指望积威尚在，加上有外人，闹起来一时半会也没人敢跟着他动手，动静太大能把周南引出来。表盘上的秒针一格格走，他手心微微出了点汗，对面领头的是个生面孔，他向前一步，焉嘉动也不动和他对着耍狠，拉动套筒一声脆响：子弹进入枪膛。

“干什么干什么。”周南的声音传出来。人群红海一样散开，给他们的摩西让路。周南蹬蹬蹬踱出来，眉头紧紧绞着。  
今天的场合很隆重，他穿得格外漂亮，黑色西装缀着金色流苏披在肩膀上，像个无冕之王。

他冷冷的瞥了焉嘉一眼。  
“你来干什么。”  
“我有话对你说。”焉嘉讲。

周南微微吃惊。焉嘉不是一点小事就闹得沸反盈天的性子，但现在这个时机实在是不凑巧，令人为难。他快速的扫过人群，生面孔熟面孔都有。这种什么人都有场子，来的又都是有头有脸的人物，所有人都很谨慎。焉嘉在这里动家伙是犯了大忌讳，再闹下去要是有人出来给他先斩后奏来一枪，周南纵使是事后把人挫骨扬灰，也换不来焉嘉的一条小命。  
还是得把人先弄走。  
他心思咕噜咕噜转，觉得还是要怀柔，开口的声音就很温和。

别闹，嘉嘉，他说，我事情办完就来找你。  
焉嘉站着不动。周南也不指望一句话能把他说退，手指头点了点叫了几个人把他送走。  
“回家等我。”他说，他希望焉嘉能明白。

只要你还来找我，还要留下来，什么事情我们都可以好好说。  
他是真的希望焉嘉能明白。  
话说完他也不耽搁， 没那个地球时间儿女情长，刚提起脚又转回来，想再交代一句，和焉嘉说很快就回，不需要他等很久。  
结果就这一转恰好看见焉嘉开口。

焉嘉问周南。  
你是要我求你吗，这是第一问。  
你要我怎么求你呢，这是第二问。  
他问这些问题的时候也没有很低的姿态，就是有点无奈，有点困惑，焉嘉很少有什么可怜的样子，天生不能教人心软。

可周南听着难受极了。  
一口气都吸不上来，天塌下来都没有这么难。

他什么都忘了抬脚就朝焉嘉走，后面秘书使劲的扯他的袖子：忙碌了好几年的谋划，能撼动半座城的大人物们都在等他。  
周南把助理拉过来，周南的声音很好听，凑在人耳边说话的时候很悦耳，能说得人面红耳赤。  
你帮我去跟大佬们打个招呼，他说，就说贱内不懂事，让大家见笑了，等我处理完了家务事，就来给大佬们赔罪。知道怎么说了吗，他笑眯眯的，上去好好说。

去吧，他推了一把秘书的背，转身大步顺着活动梯走下去。走的实在是太急了，焉嘉冲上来一把牵住他的手的时候，两个人几乎撞在了一起。  
焉嘉的手很冷，很有力，捏得人发痛，扯着人向前跑的时候好像要把周南的五脏六腑都扯出来——

游艇突然在他们身后爆炸了。整个天空忽然被烧亮。他们像纸娃娃一样被气浪掀得开，摔在浮码头的栏杆上，刚才还洁白而庞大的船体突然变成炼狱火焰，金属围栏在歇斯底里的火光里烧变了形，噼里啪啦，像扑腾着金红色羽毛的怪鸟，又像从火中孕育的陨石，在一串串爆炸声里四散，撞在蔚蓝的海面上。  
有燃烧着的人形从高处坠下，像还没来得及学会展翅的小鸟一般死在火里。

烟雾，枪声，人类的哭喊，怒号，警笛，狂乱的脚步。  
火……火……火！

周南抹了一把遮住视野的血，血浆带着焦糊的腥味，黏住了他的眼睛。他迅速挣脱滚烫的外套，又去扑焉嘉，两个人没有废话说，互相拍灭身上的火星就向着堤岸跑。浮码头疯狂的摇晃，断成一块块的碎片，油箱里的燃油覆盖海面，周南一次又一次，奋力跨过两块浮板之间的空隙。

他想起很久以前脑子犯抽给大家报了个团建，里面有个项目就是一边保持平衡一边跑过一大堆路障，如果失误就会掉进下面堆满小球的池子。当时他快到终点的时候掉进池子里爬不起来，焉嘉在尽头等他，蹲在高高的台子上像猫一样拉长身体，把他从池子里拉起来。

两片浮桥之间是地狱火海，他看见焉嘉在对面凶巴巴的喊他的名字，一边喊一边流泪，明火照耀着那张周南看熟了的面庞。  
养不熟的狗东西，我都快被烫死了，你也不对我温柔点。周南生气地想。  
他深深吸了一口气，朝着对面纵身一跃。

  
5.

焉嘉的车停得很近。他迅速的把冷气开到最大，系好安全带，被油门踩到底的惯性深深压进座椅里。他终于从危难里渐渐冷却，好像冰山沉没，直到灭顶。他沉着的从规划好的路线离开。  
周南坐在他旁边。最惜命的人帮焉嘉挡了块燃烧的铁板，现在胳膊疼得要死，正在反省为什么要以身犯险。

“车技不错。”  
焉嘉第三次眼都不眨的撞翻警方路障的时候他终于开口。车里冰窟一样冷，但都比不上周南这句话，凉飕飕像吹起一阵北风。

焉嘉没说话。他好不习惯失态，刚才为了周南狠狠地发了一场急，现在面子十分挂不住，谁都不想理。

车厢里有什么东西嗡嗡直响。周南瞥了一眼，是个他没见过的手机，很简陋，屏幕上映着三个字：徐一宁。  
他在信封里见过这个名字。而电话一直响，焉嘉一直没有接。

周南想，在这个本该感人至深的爱情故事里，焉警官从来不是属于他的一只金丝雀。

“小焉警官。”周南开口：“怎么不接电话。”  
他冷冰冰问人的时候好冷淡，眼皮抬不起来，眼珠子极黑，只能看见一半。是天生的锋利，天生的不驯，不负天下人，也不能有人负了他。  
焉嘉不说话。手机在车厢里震，发出嗡嗡的空响。这个问题问得两个人都好痛。

五分钟之后打电话的人终于放弃，焉嘉伸手把手机关掉，打开车窗，把手机从窗户里扔了出去。

“因为我不配。”他说，直视着前方的长路，抿着嘴咬自己的嘴唇。  
焉嘉这人不好哭，眼泪有也留给自己，难过的时候喜欢咬嘴唇，好像这样就能把泪珠子吞回去。

他也受了伤，半张脸黑乎乎的，裂开一道口子，十分不美。  
周南默然地看着他。有一些心痛，又有一些高兴。

这还差不多，他想。比西多士换一条命强一些，人的爱总是比人的命值钱。  
他伸出手摸摸焉嘉的脸，手指轻轻划过伤口。周南的手很白很白，覆在焉嘉脸上时像一只纯粹的，雪白的蝴蝶。焉嘉偏过头蹭了蹭他的手。

“而且真的是高中同学。也不算骗你。”他说，有点没头没脑的。  
“你也还回来了，再生气。”他四只手指在方向盘上敲出一个起落：“我就把琛哥灌醉了拉他去拉斯维加斯结婚。”  
“你反正知道他这个人，喝醉了酒，什么都说yes。”  
“到时候你一次性气个够。”

周南大笑起来。好，好，你有本事，嘉哥。他默默看着自己的右手。

爆炸的时候他把戒指都撸掉，只有一枚不舍得，手指烫掉一层皮。焉嘉当初送的时候好随意，只是说去逛IFC，买潮牌买满两万块可以挑配饰做赠品。  
这颗星星不是很适合你吗，那时候焉嘉说。

你确实很适合我，周南想。焉嘉也是天上星，很碎很小一颗，点点落在他的指上。他弯了弯受伤的手指，很痛，但伤口会愈合。  
而十指连心，他们依旧不分彼此，血肉相连。


	2. 番外：没人喜欢血淋淋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天要下雨，人要相爱

1.

小焉警官做卧底的生涯其实开始得并不顺利——问题还是出在脸上。

他的第一个任务是去红灯区收保护费，耍了半天狠一毛钱都没收上来，圆脸蛋子上全是大姐姐们的口红印子，衣服上的扣子都被扯崩了一颗。

气得他第二天就去染了个心目中最叛逆，最凶狠的颜色，漂得时候疼得龇牙咧嘴，万万没想到当个卧底竟然要付出这样的代价。结果姐姐们丝毫没有给面子，一边嚷弟弟好帅一边当着面把心口的拉链朝下拉，冷面战将落荒而逃，跑得比兔子还快。

他加入刑事侦察科也就一年多，因为考核成绩好，很得上司的器重。但再器重，真的反黑任务轮不到他这样毛都没长齐的年轻警员来干，纯粹是新上任的警司要狠抓青少年滥用药物的问题，焉嘉脸长得嫩，被派去混在童党里收集些软性毒品交易的信息。

他抹了半天也抹不干净口红印。年轻男性并不爱惜自己的容貌，在洗手间里用冷水加纸巾使劲的擦过，一张肉嘟嘟的尖脸被擦成青白色，嘴唇都充血，坐在龙威记的方桌旁很受了一波嘲笑。

老大伸出手捏他的脸：“嘉仔，靓过靓靓吼。”

他心里不高兴，冷冰冰朝后退了退，硬是弄开了那只手。

龙威记表面上是家麻将馆，其实是黑帮聚会的据点。黑社会也要打牌要饮茶，也想八卦想social，没人想一年四季打打杀杀。所以龙威记里没有摄像头，不能带武器，有扑克牌有麻将还有飞行棋，茶是好茶，还卖很有水准的点心。在这里说过的话出了这道门也不算了，这就是龙威记的规矩。

这样的地方当然有门槛，整个行动的小队里只有焉嘉能混到这一关。再稳重，汇报的时候也忍不住露出一点高兴。那时候还没升职的任sir拿筷子点他的额头：龙威记不是新手村，快点找个借口推了。

焉嘉不是个特别听话的下属，否则这个故事的走向可能会很不同。

他就是在那天见到周南的。

2.

周南这个人很显眼。头发极黑，压着瓷白一张小脸，在人群里显得特别精致，和别人都不一样。

这是焉嘉对他的第一印象。

如果说龙威记是鼎沸的人间烟火，那周南就是镇在这炉香火上一尊小小的玉观音。顺着楼梯蹬蹬蹬走下来的时候人群都静了静，一滴水静悄悄滑进油锅里，顷刻又沸腾起来。

焉嘉冷眼看着：任sir给的小册子他早就烂熟于心，周南看架势来头不小却是张生面孔，他不可能不警醒。

周南走过桌子的时候老大站起来伸手想扯他，被站在后面的姚琛轻轻隔开，拉着人一顿寒暄。琛哥哥是个和气的笑脸人，看上去一点锐气都没有，掉进人堆里都找不着。焉嘉随着一桌子的小弟们假笑，眼睛扫了扫这位和煦人的手——好厚的枪茧。

老大拉着人介绍说这都是我手下的臭小子，一桌子人摇摇晃晃的站起来敬茶，齐刷刷的叫南哥好。焉嘉偷偷的问旁边的人，这是谁。隔壁人捂着嘴偷偷告诉他：新杀上位没几天的大哥。

“杀”这个字用得巧，周南这个人看着就有血味儿。

刚聊着就被人点名字，周南拍了拍老大的肩膀问，这个小哥叫什么。

他涂了指甲油，鲜艳的黑，刺目的红，指甲很短，正正方方嵌在手指尖，像拆开来的魔方碎块。周南朝焉嘉指过来，一点点鲜红就也指过来。

“你叫什么。”他问。

“焉栩嘉。”焉嘉回他。他垂着眼睛，周南也不算矮，但在他面前就显得只有一点点。

周南打量了他一会。

浅金色的头发，白色高领外面罩着米色的针织背心，脸看上去很青涩，但无论是声音还是提着玻璃杯的样子很成熟。柔和的部分像用云呢拿冰淇淋砌的，溶化了一点，毛绒绒水汪汪，不柔和的部分就是冰淇淋是冰的。

辣是痛觉的一种，冷其实也是。

“你愿意帮我个忙吗？”周南很礼貌地讲。上位者的那种礼貌，教人在受宠若惊和惊惶不安之间徘徊，但很明显两种反应在焉嘉身上都见不着。

焉嘉思考了一会，在老大准备踢他一脚之前开口。好吧，他说。

是好吧，不是好。

3

周南就这样把人从龙威记拉走了。在车上焉嘉给任sir发短信，言简意赅说了下情况。周南在后座瞟了他一眼，问小朋友和谁聊得火热呢。焉嘉眼皮子都不动一下，一板一眼的说跟朋友讲今天不一起吃饭。要检查吗，他还把手机推过去。周南看着他那张正儿八经的脸就想笑，摆了摆手说我看你这干嘛。

嗯，电视里都这么演的啊，焉嘉说。他把手机收起来，手心出了一点汗，不动声色的在裤子上抹掉。

少看tvb！周南讲。

周南今天要去和人谈一桩大生意。对方是香港经年累月的old money，很狡猾的老狐狸。老狐狸喜欢邀人去家里谈，看似很不设防，其实谁都知道谁的地盘谁做主，面子里子这人都要，一个字，贪。他家里只有一个十来岁的女儿，据说是有点精神方面的疾病。老狐狸谈生意的时候最喜欢把女儿放在隔壁房间，谈到为难的地方女儿又哭又闹谁也哄不好，慈父就站起来要送客。

生意人不爱扯破脸，连女儿都用上，也算是一种手段。

有的人会带点小猫小狗花鸟虫鱼去哄，让这女孩儿少哭一点。周南这次干脆带了个人。

他懒得琢磨小女孩的心思，想着十来岁已经能辨美丑，哪有小女孩不喜欢年轻帅哥。瞌睡了就有人送枕头，一眼看见了焉嘉，马上抓来给他打这个工。

”姚老师，这样你就能站我隔壁了，我可放心多了。“

姚琛抓着方向盘笑他：“咋了，害怕人一枪把你崩了。”

“唉，怕死。”周南捂住心口：“反正小女孩也不喜欢你这样的。”

姚老师哔哔按喇叭：几个意思？

焉嘉端在后座眼观鼻鼻观心，心想这两个人还挺搞笑的。

从老狐狸家里出来的时候已经是华灯初上，周南心情很好——想不到焉嘉看着就是个什么都不会做的小年轻，但哄孩子的手段一流。人也挺机灵，被人特意打了几波岔都应付了下来，不是个两眼一抹黑的浑人。

又好看，又好用，周南很满意，特意安排司机送焉嘉回家。

回来之后焉嘉把事情一五一十的跟任sir汇报，任sir听得发愁，两道刀锋一样的眉毛绞成一团。这可是条大鱼，他说，说完忧虑的看了焉嘉很久。如果他再找你，一定向我汇报，他说。

几天之后周南出现在焉嘉家楼下，警方做戏做全套，公款租的旧唐楼，八楼连电梯都没有。黑帮大佬的车气派到能把楼下的小路塞死，结果还要屈尊降贵爬唐八楼，敲门的时候气都喘不匀。

“我带你去吃饭。”周南说。

“你这住的也太高了吧，没电梯，你每天不累啊。”他汗都出来了。

多说多错，焉嘉见到周南就变成锯嘴葫芦，但此时此刻都忍不住共鸣：“谁说不累！累得要死！”

“我就说嘛！这健身房都不用去老！”

两个低音炮一起嘎嘎嘎嘎，笑得楼道都要塌了。

第一餐吃得是大平伙，中环soho里的川菜私房菜。周南想着这小孩还挺客气，让他点菜，举着餐牌研究了半天就点了个蒜蓉菜心。他还以为是价格吓坏了住唐八楼的小孩，内心一通自作多情。

结果菜上了一桌子，焉嘉吃饭跟只鸟似的，这里啄一口，那里啄一口，筷子一放，不吃了——一点辣也不能吃。

周南傻了眼，要厨师再做点别的，焉嘉说不要浪费，要了杯清水把毛肚在里面涮得发白。

吃完饭两个人顺着石板路走下去搭车，焉嘉去对面的小店里买了三个cup cake叨叨十分钟干了俩。他慷慨分了周南一个，蓝色的奶油上点缀着银色的糖球。

cup cake很甜，甜到发苦，周南嘴边沾了毛绒绒的奶油，舔的时候很像小猫，也像放学后的高中生，不太像大哥，有一点可爱。

第二餐就换了地方。

第二次周南就下了点功夫。焉嘉的故事背景很简单，从小在烟台长大，中五才转来香港，父亲是货车司机，前几年出了事故去世，母亲跑回内地不知所踪。卧底的故事三分真里掺七分假，反正像那么回事就行了。

烟台人不知道为何这么吃不得辣，周南无语。但反正香港做鲁菜的馆子就这么些，第二次吃饭选的就是鹿鸣春。老板亲自出来招待，鲅鱼饺子吃得焉嘉眉开眼笑，晚上回去填卧底手册的时候都忍不住加一句：鲅鱼饺好吃。

任sir朱笔批注：虽然好吃，写报告也不用啥都写进去。

警队高层还在犹豫不决。周南是新杀进池子的一条大鱼，神秘不说，滑不留手，抓不住他任何把柄。线人和卧底这么多，焉嘉阴差阳错，是唯一挨到他的边的，谁也不知道周南图什么。可问题也来了——卧底的任务又危险又敏感，这次还直接跟高层扯上了关系，焉嘉满打满算也还只是个新人，哪一步没走对都是死路一条。

他的直属上司是任豪，平时挺好说话，也很会打官腔，结果因为这事会议上已经和警司拍了好几次桌子，吹胡子瞪眼不放人。

“还是个小孩，毛都没长齐！”当时还是任sir的任督察把杯子都砸了：“他不反对，他当然不反对，他是个警察……你们这样会断子绝孙的我跟你们说。”

最新的指令发出来的那一天焉嘉又被周南叫出去做事，晚上要一起吃饭。他清楚事情已经不是像以前那样在酒吧调查软毒品贩子那么简单，所以干脆没有把和警队联系的手机带出门。

吃完饭周南问他，嘉嘉，我看你挺好，你要不要跟我。焉嘉想了很久，脑子里是任sir生气的样子。任sir仪表堂堂，就是老忘记刮胡子，脾气很好，对大家都很照顾。任sir生气的样子实在是很少见。

但很多事情是由不得人害怕的。他咬了咬嘴唇，说谢谢南哥赏识。

结果两个人去了酒店，周南把外套挂在衣架上，抓松了自己的领带。他头发半散下来的时候看上去很小，也没有什么大哥的气势，唇红齿白像个妹妹。

焉嘉收回视线掏出手机打开锈湖玩，周南过来问他要不要先洗澡。

“为什么要洗澡？开工前要换衣服吗？”焉嘉有点疑惑。

没人告诉他黑道核心圈子的入教仪式是什么，他脑海里全是火影忍者的中忍考试啥的，所以还有点紧张。

周南直愣愣的看着他，因为惊讶，眼睛睁得圆圆的。他算不上非常英俊，但黑黝黝的瞳仁，瓷白的脸，有一种黑白分明的清澈，十分迷人。

他伸出手摸了摸焉嘉的脸。焉嘉仰着脸看他，露出一点迷惑的神情。

焉嘉看上去总是很纯粹，如果是雪糕就不带夹心，如果是一尊小像，砸开来也是一样的质地。这样很好，没有血腥味。

“嘉嘉，”周南说，声音又低又沙，带着点笑意。

“你是不是不知道自己答应了什么。”

他俯下身亲了亲他。

4

第二天下午焉嘉才回家，爬上八楼的时候累得要用胳膊撑着大腿。灌了一杯凉水之后他把塞在枕头里的旧手机掏出来，看到上面好几条新短信，一边揉眼睛一边依次看下来。

他的新任务是接近周南，掌握涉黑社团的组织架构和骨干成员的犯罪证据。编制因此产生调动，任豪将不再担任他的直接联络人。他因此需要把手机和近期的报告交回安全屋，进行必要的工作交接。

那天的事焉嘉一直记得很清楚。心里很乱，尝试了第一次抽烟，呛了个半死，就此作罢。在安全屋里看到了久违的高中学长徐宁，做了一张心理评估问卷，拿到了律政司签署的新的豁免刑事起诉书，听了任sir很多絮絮叨叨的教诲。

比如，卧底演戏只有一次机会，做错事就不能回头。比如，谨记自己是一个警察。

然后那天回到家发现家里已经被翻了个底朝天，所有柜子都空了，私人物品被翻出来整整齐齐的码好。

琛哥和和气气的坐在客厅的破布艺沙发上笑，说嘉嘉回来啦，南南说你住的地方爬楼梯快把他累死了，要给你换个地方住。

他这个人啊，就是太放心，我想得比他周到点，就专门过来帮你搬家。

你不会怪我动了你的东西吧，姚琛问。

没有，谢谢琛哥，焉嘉说。新拿到的手机在裤子口袋里发烫，他若无其事，很轻松地笑了笑。

5

刚来洛杉矶的那段时间他们三个去vons采购，买的东西装满了三辆购物车，堆出金字塔一样高高的尖。路过生活区的时候周南看见一个黄色的脸盆，就说要买。

”我跟你一人买一个。“他跟姚琛说。

”买这干嘛你有毛病。“

”金盆洗手嘛！“周南说：”是不是，嘉嘉。再不洗我怕你疯掉了。“

焉嘉无语，好烂的梗。

你要不买三个吧，他说，你掏钱，你说了算。

每个卧底都要写卧底手册，焉嘉零零碎碎的写了好多年，录的音，拍的视频，也已经统统交到了安全屋里。但他最终还是舍不得，像一个嘴馋的乖小孩，把捡到的糖果交出去之前还是忍不住在手心里藏了一颗最喜欢的草莓糖。

这样的事没有半分正确可言，再也做不了好孩子，做错事就不能回头。可周南就是他的那颗草莓糖。

周南也有个安全屋，小小的一个匣子，造出来的价格能在半山买一套一千呎的公寓。那里面是他的后路，身份一共造了三份，焉嘉的假护照是最后放进去的。

生意越做越大的几年间老有人照着焉嘉猜他的喜好。开始的时候是送高大威猛童颜巨屌的男人，见周南没什么反应，就老有身高腿长，脸蛋圆嘟嘟的丰腴女人在他跟前晃。

搞得周南被姚琛嘲笑了好几回：周震南，别人就是这么看你的。

但他不在乎别人怎么看。

某一天晚上他拿着焉嘉的假身份站在碎纸机前站了许久也没有扔进去。姚琛去拿东西跑路的时候就也顺便把焉嘉那一份拿出来。

他的爱是黑与白，爱如雷霆，恨也如雷霆。可焉嘉是灰色的，是极昼和深海之间慢慢成长的灰色冰川，是要落未落的积雨云。

不是为了恨相遇，不是为了痛相爱。

没人喜欢血淋淋。


End file.
